


One Cigarette

by Mttproductions



Series: The Saga of Carmen Davis and Dimitri “Bob Hoffstetler” Mosenkov [1]
Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Cigarettes, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Smoking, carmen just wants her bf to be ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mttproductions/pseuds/Mttproductions
Summary: Dimitri has been out of the hospital for two weeks and he’s slowly but surely getting his strength back. The last time he had a cigarette was a week ago, when he snuck one when Carmen was at the store. Now he’s trying to get Carmen to give him one, but she’s following the Doctor’s orders of no smoking. Carmen just wants to make sure he gets better, and if that means withholding cigarettes from the man, then so be it.





	One Cigarette

“You’re awful.”

“Aren’t I?”

“I mean it. You’re a witch. A heretic. The devil incarnate.”

“That’s about the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, Dimi,” Carmen let sickening sweetness lace into the pet name as it rolled off her tongue. She knew he didn’t really mean the words he said and he wasn’t really as mad as he acted.

“Carmen, please,” Dimitri practically whined as he eyed the cigarette box she held just out of his reach. He hadn’t been able to smoke in over a week and it was really starting to get to him.

“The doctor said that you can’t have any until he gives the all-clear. You don’t want to slow your healing, do you?” Carmen put her hands on her hips as she looked sympathetically at her partner. While she didn’t smoke often, she did know the gnawing feeling of wanting another cigarette, and the pain when she didn’t get one. She didn’t want to cause him more pain than he was already in, but she also wanted him to heal properly. Getting shot in the gut, shoulder, and cheek wasn’t the easiest thing to heal from.

“Of course I don’t, but one cigarette isn’t going to kill me. Please, Ангел, just one,” Dimitri pleaded. The tips of Carmen’s ears went red at the Russian pet name, the one he knew always made her weak at the knees. She let her head hang in defeat as she surrendered the box to her boyfriend.

“Just one,” she repeated, pulling the box away when he grabbed hold of a single white stick and the lighter inside the carton.

“Thank you, Carmen,” Dimitri smiled softly at her as he lit the match and took a long drag. Carmen rolled her eyes and looked away as the blush on her eyes slowly started to creep down to her cheeks. Dimitri visibly relaxed as the nicotine in the cigarette began to spread through his system. It made Carmen happy that he could at least relax now, instead of being constantly uncomfortable from the nagging pain spread throughout his whole body.

“You know I’m tough on you because I love you, right?” Carmen looked over at him as he blew out a puff of smoke. “I just want to see you healthy again. When I saw you there, lying on the ground in a bloody heap, I-“ Dimitri quieted Carmen’s distressed voice by reaching out and grabbing her hand. He held it in his own, thumb rubbing over her knuckles. Carmen’s brow furrowed as she met Dimitri’s comforting gaze, his eyes full of love for his partner who saved his life.

“Don’t worry, Ангел, I’ll never leave you,” Dimitri soothed. Carmen sighed and let a smile creep onto her face. Dimitri could always bring her up when she felt down. “I love you, Carmen,” Dimitri smiled up at her from his position in his chair. His free hand held his cigarette that was slowly turning to ash, but Dimitri didn’t seem to notice it going to waste.

“I love you too, Dimitri,” Carmen leaned down and pressed a kiss onto his lips. She cupped his cheek, the one without the bullet hole, savoring the feeling of his soft skin in her hand. As she leaned away he let go of her hand, which she brought up to hold on her hip.

“Alright,” Carmen said, “What do you want for lunch?” 


End file.
